SCP-860
SCP-860, nicknamed the "Blue Key", is an SCP implemented in SCP - Containment Breach ''version 1.0. Description SCP-860, also known as the "Blue Key", is a dark blue key of unremarkable shape. At seemingly random intervals of time, a series of numbers, later found to be UTM coordinates, will appear on the key's blade. In the time SCP-860 has spent under containment, the numbers have changed three times, giving the coordinates for ██████ (Germany), ██████ (England), and Site-██. SCP-860 can fit in any door lock that requires a key located in the area of the given coordinates and will function identically to the correct key for that lock. SCP-860 only works on door locks, and only if they are attached to a door; it will not work on any other type of locking device. In-game SCP-860 and SCP-860-1 were added in v1.0 of the game. Currently, the key is stored in an open wooden box within a level 2 security door. To access SCP-860-1, the player must find the wooden door the key can be placed into. The room is large with two observation wings, the door is in the center of the room. Once SCP-860 is used on the door, the player is taken to SCP-860-1. SCP-860-1 is a forest much like the SCP Document but is a maze that is randomly generated and randomized each saves unless the player is inside while they save. There are a few notes located inside SCP-860-1, all of which were written by a previous test subject who went insane and was assumingly killed by SCP-860-2. SCP-860-1 and 2 SCP-860-1 When SCP-860 is used to unlock a door, the door does not lead to the usual destination. Instead, it opens into a small forest clearing centered on an 80 cm wide footpath. Every observation of this grove has noted the presence of blue-colored mist. As soon as any person enters SCP-860-1, the door automatically closes. From inside SCP-860-1, the door appears attached to an infinite concrete wall and is locked. No attempts to break the door or the wall from inside have been successful. attempts to break the door and the wall inside SCP-860-1 have all failed, an exception is REDACTED. The trail inside SCP-860-1 usually leads to another door attached to another infinite concrete wall. This second door leads to the normal destination room of the door on which SCP-860 was used. SCP-860-2 SCP-860-2 is a feline-like creature that attacks the player on sight. The creature has wooden bark-like skin, horns, spikes, leaves, and glowing eyes. The creature also possesses features consistent with both saurians and felines (pointed ears, broad tapering tail, etc.). The SCP also has multiple swirling bio-luminescent markings on its forehead and chest, which glow a bright yellow. The creature is also semi-bipedal and rears up on its hind legs before attacking. Trivia * SCP-860-2's animations are based on both felines (its gait) and bears (its method of attack). * SCP-860's development took two years to complete after being announced. * SCP-860-2 is the only hostile SCP to not have a death message. This is because in-universe, there is no way for the MTFs or scientists to know what has transpired inside SCP-860-1, and because SCP-860 requires a level 2 key card to access, they would likely not think a D-Class would be able to get it. * There is a bug where the player can find an empty area at the end of the map. * SCP-860-1 also resembles the pocket dimension area on the episode "Hide" from the long-running BBC sci-fi series ''Doctor Who, where the Doctor wanders a forest similar to SCP-860-1 while being stalked by a strange creature. * In the early versions of the game, the only way to get to SCP-860-1 was using the console command "teleport" and type "forest". * The Lost Agent/Agent IJ can be found in SCP-860-1. The player has a 1/860 chance of her spawning in the trees next to SCP-860-2, she is not harmful or aggressive. Gallery Category:SCPs Category:Safe